Reachability means a capability of reaching to a specific person or object. Hereinafter, a system is considered that handles a reachability (capability of reaching of information etc.) from a reachability user to a specific service client. JP-2003-109160A (Patent Publication-1) and “My Boomerang”, [online], Boomerang it Japan, [searched on Feb. 22, 2007], on the Internet <URL:http://www.bij.jp/> (Non-Patent Literature-1) describe a system that handles the reachability. In Patent Publication-1, an emergency-rescue supporting system that performs emergency communication to a rescue expert, i.e., service client that has concluded a contract upon detecting a fact that an abnormal physical state occurs in a user, i.e., the reachability user. In Patent Publication-1, it is described that the user and the rescue expert directly conclude a contract therebetween by radio, and the user registers in advance the profile (reachability) of the rescue expert. Note that the service client is one that presents a reachability, i.e, that discloses the address or telephone number thereof, for example.
Non-Patent Literature-1 describes that a label on which the contact address and identity of a lost-article recovery-service agent company are described beforehand is bonded onto precious good. If the precious good is lost and a finder thereof communicates to the contact address described on the label, the lost-article recovery-service agent company collects the precious good from the finder, retrieves the owner based on the identity of the precious good, and delivers the precious good to the owner. Non-Patent Literature-1 also describes that by allowing the finder to notify the own contact address to the lost-article recovery-service agent company, the lost-article recovery-service agent company recompenses the finder on behalf of the owner of the precious good.
However, the system described in Patent Publication-1 or Non-Patent Literature-1 has the problem that it is possible for the user of the emergency-rescue supporting system, reachability user such as the owner of the precious good, or service provider of the emergency-rescue supporting system, lost-article recovery-service agent company to unjustly use the reachability to the service client, such as the rescue expert and finder of the precious good.
For example, in the technique described in Patent Publication-1, the user can acquire the profile of the rescue expert by concluding a contract therewith. Therefore, unless the rescue expert changes the profile, the profile of the rescue expert may be unjustly used by the user, or the rescue expert may be hung around.
In the technique described in Non-Patent Literature-1, since the lost-article recovery-service agent company obtains the contact address of the finder, there is a possibility that the contact address may be used for a use other than the remuneration, or unnecessary communication may be received from the lost-article recovery-service agent company, unless the finder changes the contact address. In the technique described in Non-Patent Literature-1, a third party (owner of the precious good) other than the finder and lost-article recovery-service agent company cannot use the reachability. For example, the reachability user cannot contact the service client.